Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu
by FrozenShadowWolf
Summary: Naruto finds a scroll and learns a new Jutsu, enabling him to change any person's gender at will.
1. Chapter 1

Authors/Authoresses Note

_FrozenShadowWolf Here._

This Fanfiction is just a fun diversion from the hardcore long stories that we also read and love. This Fanfiction is meant to be a short funny story. I will make longer, more meaningful ones later, but for now I need the experience, so please review and Give me Hints on how I can improve my writing style, and tell me what I'm doing right. Thank you.

_All rights belong to Mashasi Kishimoto._

**Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu.**

Chapter One. The Scroll.

Naruto was training out late as usual when, one of his shadow clones jumped out from behind a bush holding what looked like a dirty pink scroll. The other clones all poked their heads out of their hiding places to complain about him ruining the 'Training'. Naruto was training the clones to hide or transform into the surroundings so that he can ambush his enemies during fights.

As the entire field was filled with smoke and popping of clones, Naruto took the scroll from the last remaining clone, before he too popped. Naruto opened the scroll and read it. After a while he made another Kage Bunshin and told him to test out that Jutsu. The clone made four seals and held out his hands towards Naruto, in the same position Ino uses when using mind, body transfer.

Naruto looked like he underwent the sexy Jutsu, except his, now her, hair was untied and she was wearing a sleeveless orange top, with a blue knee high skirt. She smiled as the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. The pink scroll was a Jutsu scroll, with the secret of the 'Gender Twister no Jutsu' on it. A Jutsu allowing the castor to change another's gender. Naruto felt a smile on her face as she gained an idea.

Susuke and Sakura walked along the street with Sakara doing all he talking. 'No', Susuke answered to Sakura's third attempt to ask Susuke on a date. They were passing the hot springs when a blond girl was thrown outside and landed right in front of them. "Naruto" Sakura screamed as she gave the girl a punch that made Naruto, whom had just shakily gotten back to her feet, fall right down again. "How many times are you going to try to sneak into the Woman's section of the hot springs?" Naruto just looked at her while rubbing the bump on her head. "That hurt Sakura-san". She complained. Susuke felt something was strange and activated his Saringan. "Sakura, this isn't Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. The person you see in front of you isn't under a transformation". The other two just looked at Susuke before laughing.

Sakura could see it was Naruto. Who else would it be? Naruto just did a few hand seals and muttered 'Gender Twister no Jutsu' as he used his new Jutsu on Susuke. Sakura suddenly stopped laughing and pointed at Susuke before fainting. What's her problem? Susuke asked as she looked down at the unconscious Sakura. Naruto merely laughed and fell on her butt. "Hello, Sakura-Chan, Naruto-Chan and Susuke-Chan. How is my all female team today?" Kakashi asked from his perch on a building just behind them.

Susuke looked shocked at what Kakashi said and ran straight up the wall shouting, "What did you call me". Naruto merely found herself laughing too much to use her Jutsu on Kakashi so she just lay down her back with her legs kicking in the air from laughing, completely forgetting she was wearing a skirt and that people could see her underwear. Kakashi jumped down before Susuke reached him and took out Ichi Ichi Paradise. It was then that Susuke noticed something was off. "Naruto", She screamed, seeing that she was now a short girl wearing a blue jacket, black pants with short black hair. Kakashi put his book away in order to watch the one-sided chick fight. Sakura woke up to see Kakashi-sensei, a raven headed girl with not a scratch on her, and a mangled up Naruto girl. "What's happening?" she asked. Naruto mumbled something she couldn't hear, Susuke gave a low growl and looked away. Kakashi just pointed to Naruto and Said "Naruto-Chan's found a new Jutsu that makes others change gender."

Naruto Just said "sorry" and fell backwards onto her back. Why did everyone want to hit her today? She started to snore. "Don't Sleep now, you idiot, return me to normal first" shouted Susuke at the sleeping girl in front of her.

_Authors/Authoresses note.__ So how was the first chapter? Please review. I read negative reviews as well as positive reviews, though I prefer the positive reviews more. If there is anything you want to suggest I try, tell me, and if I think you have a good idea, I might just use it. PS-The Jutsu can be reversed, but only if the same Jutsu is used on them again. In other words, if Naruto dies, Susuke will always be a girl as he is the only one whom knows the Jutsu. And even if Susuke copies it, he can't cast in on himself. That's why Naruto used a clone._

_NEXT CHAPTER- TEAM KURENAI GETS A SURPRISE._


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu.**

CHAPTER TWO- TEAM KURENAI GETS A SURPRISE.

Naruto woke up just in time to see Sakura drop a bucket of cold water on her head. "Ow, that's cold. What was that for?" Sakura looked at her and calmly stated, "To wake you up. What else could it be for?" Naruto growled and rubbed the bump on her head. "You didn't have to drop the actual bucket on me, just pouring the water out of it would have been enough." Sakura grinned. "But my way was more fun."

Susuke looked at the two Idiots. "Hey, Dobe. Change me back already." Naruto looked at Susuke and got a look on her face that indicated she was contemplating something. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" she began, walking back a few steps, pointing at Susuke. "I forgot to return us to normal, now how do I do that again?" The other two just looked at him with open mouths. Even Kakashi looked up from his book for a second. "What do you mean you don't know how to reverse it," Naruto ran as fast as she could from the two girls chasing at him, they completely ignored her as she repeatedly said, "I'm joking, I'm joking."

Kakashi walked towards Konoha's main gate with two boys and ONE girl walking behind him. Or to be more accurate, one boy and one girl walked behind him, Sakura was dragging a beat up, male, Naruto whom was complaining about teammates whom couldn't take a joke, and whom kept ganging up on the main character. Everyone ignored him. Eventually Kakashi broke the 'Silence'. "Hey, Naruto. Next time you use that Jutsu, warn me beforehand so that I can copy it with my Saringan." Sakura and Susuke just looked at him.

Eventually they made it to the gate and as they went through, they pasted team 8. Kakashi greeted Kurenai and Hinata Stared at Naruto wondering why he was so beaten up, when he hadn't even started the mission yet. Naruto was still being dragged behind Sakura at this point. "Good luck on your mission, Naruto." Kiba called back, after the senseis had finished their little chat. Naruto jumped up. "Mission?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto exclaimed, "Yippee, about time," while hopping up and down. Suddenly Naruto got an idea and make three shadow clones while the others were walking on ahead. One minute later the clones popped and Naruto took one more look at Team Eights back as he ran to catch up to his team. "Can't wait till we get back and see what happened."

A while later, just before team eight reached the Hokage's office, (They were in the hallway.) Kiba started to wonder why his chest was so itchy all of a sudden, and he decided to scratch it. "What on earth! When did this happen?" she screamed as a female Shino turned to her and answered, "Naruto cast this Jutsu on us when we left the gate. Have you guys really not noticed till now?" Hinata Fainted and Kurenai, knowing that this was no Genjutsu, was speechless. Shino signed at how unobservant her teammates were. Sometimes she wondered what it would be like if everyone was the same, just like her bugs.

_Authors\Authoresses note-_

End of Chapter two. What did you think? I will write more about Naruto's mission later, and his Jutsu will be used quite effectively. I will try to make the next chapter longer, but I also have to work a bit on 'Full Metal Shinobi', my other Fanfiction. Sorry but you will have to wait a bit before You can find out what happens now that Team Eight has their genders twisted. Later on I may have some fun with one of the other teams, but first things first.

_NEXT CHAPTER- HOW TO MAKE MISSIONS MORE FUN._


	3. Chapter 3

_-Authors/Authoresses Note-_

_Hello again. A special thanks to dopplerdee for pointing out a minor spelling error I made. I know you probably didn't expect me to update my fanfics so soon, but I figured since I had the time, I might as well. Please enjoy the story and review it. Thank you. For those of you whom enjoy female to male transformations, you will have to wait till the next chapter. This chapter is about team 7; you can read more about the fate of team 8 next time. FrozenShadowWolf out_

**Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu.**

**CHAPTER 3- HOW TO MAKE MISSIONS MORE FUN.**

As the four ninja jumped through the trees Kakashi thought it was time to began the mission briefing. He knew that Sakura was behind to his left; Naruto was directly behind him and Sasuke to his right. He signed and cleared his throat. "Our mission is to find and locate the A-Rank Shinobi, Elfman. Elfman is originally from the land of Earth and has strength almost equal to Tsunade. Little is known of him except that he has white hair. He was exiled from the hidden Rock village for killing his younger sister when he flew into a rage and lost control two years ago. The action has caused his older sister, a jounin, to retire and live the life of a barmaid. This has also had a physiological effect on him as he no longer cares about the consequences of his actions and is a very large and very dangerous threat."

Naruto smiled as he thought of a chance to go head to head with a man almost as strong as the fifth Hokage. This was going to be fun. Sakara shivered at the thought of fighting a man whom killed his own sister. All Sasuke thought was how he would give him the chance to get stronger. Kakashi signed as he guessed what they were thinking. "Naruto, we are going to fight as a team, so don't rush ahead." He hoped his advice wouldn't fall on deaf ears. Kakashi led them to a stop on a rather large tree branch and started his summoning Jutsu. "Yo" Pukan stated upon seeing the four Ninja. After explaining things, Kakashi let the dog run off into the trees in order to catch Elfman's scent. He figured they would have time to kill so he lay against the tree trunk and slept.

Naruto paced up and down the trunk and he thought of the battle to take place. He was so occupied in his thoughts that he didn't see the dog return. It was only a minute later when Sakura grabbed his arm and practically pulled him along in order to follow the disappearing figures of Sasuke and Kakashi. "Naruto, start paying attention for once." Naruto signed and looked ahead and paid attention just in time to avoid crashing into a tree trunk.

Elfman was sitting on a rock and thinking about his sister. "Lisanna," he whimpered, but hold in his tears, as a man doesn't cry. Suddenly he heard something. He stood up and instantly he was serious. He threw a kunai into a bush behind him and just missed Kakashi by a centimeter. Kakashi jumped out, with his three genins following behind him. Elfman looked at the four. "Copy Ninja Kakashi, and I assume that he is one of the last Uchiha." Elfman pointed to Sasuke. You don't survive long if you don't know these things. "As a man, I look forward to fighting you."

Elfman started making seals, and behind him rose three Earth clones out of the ground. He smiled. "One clone per genin, and then us two" Elfman looked directly at Kakashi.

Kakashi signed and lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Saringan. "I hear you have a unique bloodline. I look forward to fighting you." Elfman smiled, "Yes, let us fight as men. If you're a man you would fight at full strength." Kakashi signed, he was almost as bad as Gai. Elfman made a couple of seals and shouted out, "Takeover, Metal Arm". Suddenly his arm grew, similar to Choji's technique, except Choji couldn't turn his arm metal. Elfman attacked and tried to punch Kakashi straight away, a cloud of dust covered everything and The Genins looked to see what had happened to Kakashi.

"If I hadn't dodged I'd have been in trouble." Elfman turned around to look at Kakashi, noting that he was unscathed. "A real man wouldn't have just dodged. If you're a man you should counter-attack." Sasuke charged at Elfman but was knocked aside by one of the earth clones he had made earlier. The other two attacked Naruto and Sakura. Sakura tried to dodge the clone's attacks. Thankfully the clone was slower than her. The clone did a few hand seals and shouted out, "Takeover, Wolf's Arm". Suddenly his arm was covered by white, clean fur up to where it connected with the rest of his body. What really scared Sakura were the sharp claws at the end of the arm. "Guys I need help", she called out, hoping Sasuke would come to her rescue. "If you're a man you should fight one on one" the clone told her disapprovingly. "I'm not a man, I'm a girl" Sakura shouted at him, she no longer looked like she needed help, In fact she looked like she would take on all three clones at once.

Naruto jumped into the air as the Elfman clone's Metal arm missed him. A quick kick to the face and he popped. "If you're a man you wouldn't use clones to fight me." He shouted at the five Naruto's still remaining. "Look whose talking." Was the only reply he got before Naruto rammed his rasengan into the clone's stomach, dispelling the clone and making him return to dirt. With that clone done he looked over at Sakura whom was fighting the clone, trading hit for hit, but it was clear that even though Sakura had determination, she was outclassed. One more rasengan and only Sasuke's fight was left.

Sasuke blew Fire down towards the clone, however after the smoke cleared he saw the clones arm was green and wide, shaped like a shield. "Shield arm. Not even fire can burn this arm." Sasuke signed and activated his Chidori. The clone changes his arm into Wolf's arm and suddenly moved out of the way, making Sasuke crash his arm into a tree trunk. "His speed increased" He tried the Chidori again, and this time he was fast enough to get him.

Kakashi panted from his fight with Elfman. Elfman was stronger than his clones had been, and with his wolfs arm he was almost as fast as Kakashi. Elfman was still worse off though. Those clones took about a quarter of his chakra. "Your too good. I swore never you use this Jutsu again, as it can cause loss of control, but as a man I cannot lose." Elfman Made about ten seals and shouted out, "TAKEOVER, BEAST SOUL"

Suddenly he started to change into a large Ape creature. He roared as Kakashi swore under his breath. "Must control…mustn't lose…Must be a man." Suddenly a hundred Naruto's landed on Elfman and tried to hold him down, but Elfman threw them into the air. Sasuke jumped over his head and blew fire on his head. Elfman screeched as he hit himself on the head trying to put the flames out. "You okay, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked standing next to him as they watched Elfman hitting himself in his attempt to put out the flames. Eventually they were out and he looked down just in time to see Naruto shout out "Gender Twister no Jutsu" as he felt himself shrink. He felt his white hair fall in his face.

"What did you do to me?" he asked Naruto, shocked that his Beast Jutsu was dispelled. Naruto smirked and laughed. "What was that about being a man?" he asked Elfman, or rather Elfwoman. Eventually Elfman surrendered, having lost his will to fight and having no chakra left anyway. They met some Anbu on the way back and left Elfman in their hands. Naruto grinned at how his new Jutsu had been so useful. Even Sakura complimented Naruto on giving him "what he deserves for all those men comments" Kakashi just smiled and turned to Naruto. "Thank you Naruto. I knew I wouldn't be able to learn any Jutsu's from his as his were a bloodline limit, but I did hope you would teach me that Gender Twister Jutsu. Glad to see my faith in you was well placed. "Kakashi you Hentai" shouted Sakura. "You just want to get into the hot springs too, don't you?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, for once all I want to do is play a small prank on my old Rival, Might Gai." Kakashi started to laugh in such a way that all three genin felt a shiver run up their backs.

_-Authors/Authoresses note-_

_Sorry for having such a small amount of gender bender in this chapter. I promise next chapter I'm going to go to Team 8 and talk about what happened with them. Sorry for the Fairy Tail inclusion, but I just had to include Elfman's "If you're a man" comments. There won't be any other fairy tail inclusion here though. This is a Naruto Fanfiction, not a crossover. First battle scene in this Fanfic. And for once Naruto didn't get hit by Sakura. Hope you enjoyed it. This was more of a filler Chapter. Story continues as normal from here on so please don't stop reading because you think I'm changing everything. That's all for now from FrozenShadowWolf._

_NEXT CHAPTER- TEAM 8 IS NOT HAPPY_


	4. Chapter 4

_-Authors/Authoresses note-_

_Finally Chapter 4 is finished. This chapter took longer than expected to update, and I apologize for that. I know you guys, and girls, were waiting since chapter two to find out what happened to team Kurenai, and the wait is worth it, I Hope. Enjoy laughing at Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. I have taken some suggestions you guys have suggested in your reviews. Special thanks to Adngo714 for his\her suggestion. As for Jirraya, you will have to wait. I don't want to rush that part, as its going to be classic. Please review. Thank you._

**Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu.**

CHAPTER TWO- TEAM 8 IS NOT HAPPY.

Kiba was trying to speak, but she couldn't get any words out. Shino just looked at them and shook her head. Kurenai started to realize what Shino had said. "Naruto! I'm going to kill that child. Why can't Kakashi train him to be a normal ninja? When I get my hands on those two, I'm going to make them experience the worst Genjutsu I have. Shino felt a shiver go up her spine. Kurenai had quite a few scary Genjutsu.

Hinata woke up and saw a strange man looking down at him. "Who are you?" he asked shyly. The man sighed and replied in a slightly familiar voice. "It's me, Kurenai. Naruto did something to us." Hinata suddenly remembered why she fainted to begin with. She looked at her teammates. Kiba was a small, agile girl with long, shaggy hair and little red heart tattoos on her cheeks. Kiba wore the same clothes as usual, except in a more feminine way. Shino was the exact same, except a few centimeters shorter, and wore a green skirt over her pants. Her jacket bulged outwards slightly. Kiba's jacket didn't. Must mean Kiba was a flat chested girl.

Hinata still couldn't believe that man was Kurenai. He had white Shinobi pants, bare chest except for bandages covering both arms and the left half of his chest. Short, Spiky black hair with red eyes completed the head. The most surprising thing about Kurenai was the lack of anything feminine. Hinata looked down at himself. "I look like Neji, don't I?" Shino turned her head and looked at her previously female teammate. "Mostly, though your hair is shorter and you are wearing a different colour." Hinata sighed. Why can't she be herself for once? Why douse she always have to be so similar to her cousin?

"This isn't permanent, right? Because my sister is going to kill me if she found out. I'd never live this down." Akamaru yelped in laughter in Kiba's distress. Kurenai looked at her 'Twisted' genin and heard a noise from her stomach. "How about we go and eat something before we report to Tsunade? I'll pay. We can go to that BBQ place as only Asuma's team goes there around this time of day, and I don't think they are back from their mission yet. Afterwards we can catch Naruto and have a little fun." Kurenai got an evil grin as she thought up who knows what. "Naruto-kun!" (This from a horrified Hinata, hoping that Kurenai wouldn't hurt her Naruto-kun too much.)

Shino thought about it for a bit, and then nodded. "That's sounds okay. Is that alright with you, Tsunade-Sama?" Tsunade just took a sip from her Sake bottle and nodded. "Alright. Go ahead and have lunch. I can wait for the report a while longer." All heads, except Shino's, turned towards the figure standing in the doorway of her office. Tsunade looked at the four shinobi standing in the hallway and laughed. "You want some sake, Kurenai? I think you might need it or else Naruto will be in hospital for a week."

Eventually team eight left the Hokage and walked to the BBQ restaurant. "She has only been here for a few weeks and already drinking on the job. What has Konoha come to?" The genin listened to their sensei's words, but chose not to comment. They knew that an angry Kunoichi, even one whom wasn't one at the moment, was something that even the great Sannin couldn't handle. After all who hasn't heard the story of how Tsunade held Orochimaru by the tongue while she hit him. And how she gave Jirraya drugs to weaken him before that exact fight. Of cause this was said by Jirraya towards some women he was flirting with, and then they spread it to everyone else, so who knows how much of it was true.

"Choji, you ate my piece again." Ino growled as she saw Choji put the last piece of meat in his mouth. "No one can have the last piece." This from a munching Choji as he smiled at a steaming Ino. "Give it a rest Ino. Weren't you on a diet anyway?" Shikamaru lay back in his chair, not waiting for Ino to answer him. She turned to shout at him when she saw someone behind him. "Hey, that Hyuuga kid looks cool. Shikamaru, you know him?" Shikamaru looked at the white eyed, short haired boy and shook his head. He didn't recognize any of them. The Sensei was quite menacing. The Hyuuga guy looked like he was from the main branch, but that was unlikely as he would have recognized him if he was. That girl with the heart tattoos on her cheeks looked troublesome. He wasn't going to get involved. Too much drama.

Ino sighed as she got up. "Can't rely on any of you. I'll be back now." Ino wanted to freshen up before she approached the Hyuuga kid. She didn't want to smell of Choji and meat. 'Those two were so annoying. Where was Asuma-sensei when you needed him?' Ino was so preoccupied in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Shino as she bumped into him going into the restroom. "Sorry, Shino. Wasn't looking where I was going." Shino mumbled some apology and continued walking. 'At least shino has manners. Why can't Shikamaru and Choji be more like him? I admit the sunglasses and the insects are creepy, but…' "Why was Shino in the girls restroom?"

Shikamaru put his hands on his head as he heard Ino shout out her question. Why were girls so loud? He had already figured out what had happened when he saw Shino join her team and leave. The similarities between the original team 8 and this new team 8 were so obvious. Unbelievable perhaps, but still obvious. "Choji, let's not annoy Naruto for a while, after all, he is the only one dumb enough to do this." Choji looked at his best friend as if he had lost his mind. "Is this related to what Ino was screaming about?" Shikamaru nodded and Choji got back to his chips.

_-Authors\Authoresses note.-_

_That's the end of chapter four. Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy and my internet connection was giving me problems, still is actually. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to chapter 5. Next chapter is called -Return to the Village- and will have team 7, team 8 and Gai-sensei. Please review and continue reading. Thank you. FrozenShadowWolf out._


	5. Chapter 5

_-Authors/Authoresses note-_

_Sorry, Sorry. I know it's been a while since I updated. I couldn't help it. Anyway, here is Chapter 5. Hope you guys like it. Please review your complaints and comments, Thank you._

**Naruto's New Jutsu, Gender Twister no Jutsu.**

CHAPTER FIVE- RETURN TO THE VILLAGE.

Team 7 was walking at a calm, slow pace back to the village, after all, the mission was finished, why rush back when you can relax and take your time. Was there a rule that said you were not allowed to take your time? Kakashi was late all the time. Why run when you can walk. Suddenly Naruto had a thought, rare but it douse happen. "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, When I used my Jutsu on Elfman, why did he lose his giant monster for?" Kakashi sighed, scratched his head and replied, "His clan has different forms for the different Genders. Only males have that monster form." "What form do the Woman have then, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked a curious Sakura. Kakashi suddenly put on a Yamato face and said, "Demon". Naruto and Sakura took a step back, surprised at this, Sasuke walked on as normal, not reacting at all. They continued back to the village with Naruto getting hit by Sakura for nearly making them fight a Demon.

Kurenai was angry, angry and impatient. "We've walked around doing nothing in these forms long enough. I think That Nara kid of Asuma's has already figured out what happened to us. Let's go wait by the Gate for team 7 to arrive. I don't want to risk making anyone else realize what's happened, Hey, Where is Kiba?" Shino pointed somewhere to her right, "Kiba went to the Hot Springs. She said there's something she always wanted to do, but never got the chance." Hinata blushed as he realized what his female team mate was planning to do. Kurenai just got angrier. "Shino, go bring him here now. I'd go myself but I'm unable to at the moment. Bring him here before…" Kurenai never got to finish as Shino interrupted. "Her, not him, her."Kurenai took a deep breath, and not trusting himself to speak just pointed in the direction of the hot springs. Shino just nodded and went off.

Team 7 was nearing the entrance to Konoha when Kakashi suddenly said he'd meet them at the Hokage's office and disappeared. "What was that about?" asked Sakura, not realizing that curiosity killed the cat. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged as they continued walking.

A few minutes later Shikamaru and Choji were walking in Konoha, when a girl ran past screaming in horror, Shikamaru recognized her as the new Kiba, Choji had no idea about that and turned his head to continue looking at the screaming girl after she had ran past. Shikamaru didn't bother. Why should he waste time? Three minutes later another screaming female ran past. This one was older, clearly an adult. She wore a green one piece swimming costume and had massive eyelashes. Choji was getting confused, but hadn't said a word yet. The next person to run past screaming was a male, Rock Lee, and he was screaming "Gai-Sensei". Choji may not be Shikamaru's equal when it comes to IQ, but he wasn't an idiot. "Why are we walking around where Naruto can see us? I think it would be better to find a good place to hide." Shikamaru just shook his head and pointed ahead of them. Following Gai and Lee, but at a slower pace, was Neji and Tenten, they, like Lee, were normal. Shikamaru nodded to Neji and Tenten before he spoke. "That Naruto, he's so troublesome. As if we didn't have enough troublesome women in this village to start with, now he's going around making more. Shikamaru avoided the kunai Tenten threw at him. Neji shook his head, "I don't know about Naruto, It was Kakashi who had changed Gai. Afterwards he left saying he was looking for Anko." Shikamaru's jaw dropped, as did Choji's. "I was sure it was Naruto playing those pranks." Was all he said, shocked at how he had made a mistake.

Shino was walking back from the Hot Springs, when she saw Neji, Tenten, Choji and Shikamaru. She greeted them, but they didn't answer, too busy talking about Kakashi going on a rampage of chaos throughout the village, sounded farfetched to her. Suddenly Shikamaru mentioned what he saw in the BBQ restaurant, Neji and Tenten couldn't believe it, "No way, the entire team?" muttered Tenten. "It's true" said Shino as four pairs of eyes turned to her. "How long have you been there?" asked Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru at once, all Choji said was, "Dude, you're a chick." Tenten hit Choji for stating the obvious. "I was here the whole time." Muttered Shino, going into his futile sulking position. "You know, you kinda look cute when you…WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?" screamed Neji as he realized what he was saying. "Anyone seen Kiba? She wasn't at the hot springs." Everyone looked at shino. Two heads shook "No" one head nodded a "Yes" and Shikamaru pointed in the direction he had seen the first screaming woman ran in. "She went screaming that way, You would think if she wanted to be a pervert, she'd have a bit more self control."

Kiba was running. She now knew that going to the Hot Springs had been a mistake. It would have been cool if her sister wasn't there. 'I can't get that image of her out of my mind. I'm emotionally scarred for life now.' Thought Kiba to herself, closing her eyes. Suddenly she realized something; she had forgotten to take her clothes back before she ran out of there screaming. "Oh, Shit. I just ran through Konoha naked." Kiba jumped into the closest shop and hid herself among the flowers. "About time you realized you were running naked. You had already passed this shop three times. This was going to the fourth time if you hadn't entered. I can lend you a dress if you want." Kiba turned around to look at the mysterious speaker; it was none other than Ino.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked through the village gate to see the entire village in chaos. Old men smoking their pipes were sitting on stools by a coffee shop. "She should come back around for another lap any time now" commented one of them to another. On the other side of the street Jirraya was setting up an old tripod camera. "What happened Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto walking towards him. Jirraya smiled and a drop of blood appeared in his right nostril. "A miracle, Naruto. A Wonderful miracle." The three genin shrugged and were about to walk on when a middle-age woman with giant eyebrows ran past, followed by Rock Lee, who crashed into Sakura, making them both fall on the floor. "Sorry Sakura-Chan" screamed a fleeing (for a completely different reason now) Lee as Sakura ran towards him with her fists clenched. If that wasn't bad enough, Kakashi ran past being chased by a man neither Sasuke, nor Naruto, recognized, but who was definitely scary. "She's late" commented one of the old men. "Yeah, when is the naked chick coming past again?" asked another. This part Naruto heard and was just about to do a Kage Bunshin to search all over town when Kurenai appeared. "Naruto!" she screamed and started to chase Naruto.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the chaos in his village. "Looks like we chose a good day to visit", commented Tamari, surprising Sasuke, who hadn't even noticed her. Kunkuro still had hearts in his eyes from ten minutes ago when Kiba ran past. Gaara sighed as he saw Naruto run past getting chased by some guy he didn't realize, and Konoha's new Hokage, with a bottle of Sake still in her hands. Sasuke looked at the three sand siblings and turned back to watch the show, why were those three here anyway? It was only now he realized that Lee was still using his crutches to move. Anyone would move quickly when chased by Sakura though. Lee moved so quickly it looked like he was running. How fast can he run without crutches?

Shikamaru and Choji Sat down watching the show with Neji and Tenten. "Have to say that this is one of the funniest days of my life. Never have I laughed so hard" commented Tenten, tears streaming down her face from laughing so much. Tsunade Got tired of chasing Naruto, and was starting to throw things at him. Naruto's clones started to pop one after the other as they got hit. "Wonder where the real one is?" Neji wondered, before Shino, whom no one had noticed was there, pointed next to him. A girl Naruto was sitting right next to Neji. "Hehehe. Please don't tell anyone I'm here." Naruto asked. Neji nodded before realizing that something was wrong. "Naruto!" roared a female Neji.

_A/N- I tried to make it funny this time. I think I might end it after a few more chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to bring some order to the chaos next time. I hope you feel sorry for Kiba, as if seeing his sister naked wasn't bad enough, now everyone has seen him naked. There are a few more characters I will mess with, but I'm not going to change everyone's gender. Some characters won't change. If you want to see one character changed whom I haven't changed yet, tell me in a review and I'll make it so. Hope you continue reading. And Hokage was attacking Naruto because he was at blame for all that chaos. Tune in next time to find out what happens to Kiba now that he's in Ino's hands? What happened to Hinata? And who will win the grand prize of twenty thousand Bucks? Find all this out (except for the last one) and more next time. FrozenShadowWolf out._


	6. Chapter 6

A\N- Okay. Trying to revive a story I had forgotten about. Firstly, I apologise for my bad grammer and poor spelling for the previous chapters. I never did check it before posting. So Hopefully this chapter will be more understandable. Firstly to try and explain some things from the previous chapter. Kiba, when he ran past Shikamaru and Choji, were already naked. Hench why Choji was watching him. I just didn't mention that part yet, as I wanted to leave it for when Kiba realized it himself. Secondly. Lee was walking with crutches the whole time, as I was writing from when sasuke was still in the team. However Lee was moving very quickly, despite walking with crutches. Kurenai, Tsunade and a few other women naruto changed were all chasing him later on. so Kurenai is still there, just not making as much chaos as Tsunade. Tsunade is still female, she is fighting Naruto because of the chaos he is causing. Tsunade hasn't realized Naruto was elsewhere yet as she was still popping clones by the end of the chapter, and if clones are made before the gender jutsu is used, then the clones don't change genders. Clones are the gender of the caster at the time of casting. Anyway, Hopefully this chapter will make more sence, and Ino hasn't realized Kiba was Kiba. as for Kakashi causing chaos... Just a minor OC joke. Student pick up personality traits from their masters... The other way round works as well. One more thing... The Rock Lee anime has come out and ended since I last Updated. My Writing style of Naruto characters may have been influenced by that anime. And I may even use rock lee anime as reference. after all, this is a fanfic based on humour.

CHAPTER 6- The creation of 'ShadowLeaves'

Kiba looked at herself in the mirror. 'Is that really me?' she thought. a girl wearing Ino's signiture purple outfit, with brown hair down in twin pigtails( Ino insisted on doing Kiba's hair for her) was staring back at her from the mirror. since Ino lived on the second floor of their flower shop, He didn't need to travel far... Which was a relief as Kiba didn't want to go outside naked again. "Your adorable Kinako, We may even be able to seduce Sasuke. The two of us in our matching outfits... Sakura won't stand a chance" Ignoring Ino's words, Kiba signed again. Maybe she should have come up with a better fake name for herself as well. just then they heard a explosion from outside, so they rushed to the window and saw the house opposite the street was on fire. closer examination showed Sasuke using fire Jutsu on a orange clad girl who kept jumping around so they couldn't get a closer view of her... But Ino imediatly clenched her hands and shouted "Damn that Naruto. He is messing with sasuke-kun again. Wait till I show him" Kiba scared for her life upon seeing the angry Ino, ran out of the shop\house at full speed... Thankfully not naked this time.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, stop that... Ouch... Stop blowing fire at me." Naruto kept jumping from Pole, to wall, to fench, etc, trying to keep away from Sasuke's attack. "No Naruto. If you keep moving you can't cast your Jutsu on me. and If I do hit you... A bonus." Naruto avoided another fireball and narrowly dodged a kunai from Neji. "Hey your serriously trying to hit me. Stopping me from moving has nothing to do with it, you just want to burn me" at this sasuke gave a confident grin before taking a kunai into his hand, having nearly exsausted his chakra. However this gave Naruto enough time to land on the floor and start the seals for her newest Jutsu... however before she could do the last hand seal, Neji hit her with a palm strike, allowing Naruto to fly off and crash into a wall. A shadow quickly shot along the floor and conected to his own shadow, Shikamaru has decided to join the fight. "Your too Troublesome Naruto. After seeing him caught everyone gathered around and looked at him with death in their eyes. Tsunade and Kurenai looked really mad, Kiba had just came out and looked with indifference, and The sand ninja with curiosity, still not completly sure what is going on here. Then three male anbu jumped from a nearby rooftop and tied Naruto up so he couldn't escape, and so that Shikamaru could release his Jutsu. "Where the hell have you guys been?" demanded The Hokage. The anbu captain looked uncomfortable at the question and replied "We didn't want to get hit with the jutsu" At hearing this Tsunade smashed her hand into the ground destroying the floor. "You Anbu should be prepared to give your lives for the village, Not cower in fear while genin fight" at this the anbu looked as asamed as masked ninja can look, before the lead ninja comfidently replied "Our lives, yes, Our manhood is another story" three seconds later, looking down at the unconcious First anbu, The second Anbu said, "I was seeking a girl who was causing chaos in the village" Tsunade looked at him. "Does this girl happen to be the one who was reported to be naked?" Upon the anbu's nod, Only one anbu was left standing. 'shit. what do I say? Ranma 1\2 quotes don't work, and Bear mask tried to hide the fact he was being perverted by making it sound like he was protecting the peace... but the Hokage saw right through him. If I tell her what I was really doing, I will be killed' after thinking it through the last anbu was about to speak when The Hokage's fist conected with his head. "Too Slow. What was Sarutobi-Sensei teaching you guys?" After all three Anbu were Lying on the ground, Hinata asked "What happened to Naruto-kun?"

"Hahahahahaha. Morons. too busy argueing amonst themselves to notice I have already left. I wonder who my next target will be." Laughed a orange clad Kunoichi running through the streets of Konoha, Then just ahead she saw Ino. "Hey Ino!" called Naruto, causing the purple clad kunoichi to turn around. "Naruto, what are you still doing in that sexy jutsu, and why were you attacking Sasuke-kun again?" Avoiding a kunai, Naruto ran up to Ino and started walking beside her. "Don't be like that. I just wanted to know where your going. I didn't see you earlier when everyone else was having the party." "Party? That's what it was? I heard shouting and noise, but I was talking to some girl... I think she said her name was Kinoko. But then she just run outside, and in one of my spare outfits as well. Grrrr. after how I helped her, not a word of thanks. I am going to let off steam at the training field." Naruto followed Ino, deciding that it would be a good place to hide till the comotion died down. "hmmm. Mind if I join you? might be fun." Ino just nodded, too annoyed to reply.

Meanwhile, a few kilometres outside the Village of Konoha, a pale, Snake-like, Man was waiting with his assistant\friend\comrade\subordinate Kabuto. "He's late" replied Kabuto, "Calm down Kabuto. he is probally dealing with a mission at the moment, though if it is something a Anbu like him is needed, then The Leaf may be in a crises. This may be a good time to secretly investigate Konoha personaly. Forget waiting for our spy, We shall enter the village ourselves." Then as the two men were about to set off, a third man with two heads ran up carrying a white dog. "Orochimaru-sama, I got a hostage. We can demand The hokage to heal your arms in exchange for the Dog." At this Orochimaru and Kabuto Facefaulted. "The Hokage won't care about a single Dog, and besides, I have another plan in mind for Healing My Arms. Let's go." The Three Ninja jumped into the tree's and headed towards the Village of Konoha.

Kakashi looked around, No Hostiles in sight. Maybe he shouldn't have gone overboard with That Gender Jutsu, But how often does One see his Rival's rendered helpless in shock at their new bodies? It was a once in a life time chance. And Gai's face was classic when Kakashi transformed him into a woman. Now he has a greater target though. It is not easy to use a Jutsu on the Hokage, but He managed to get to a safe spot outside her office thanks to Naruto causing such a disturbance. Seem's like the Hokage is discussing something about a Alliance with the sand. Imagine how those three sand Shinobi would react if suddenly the Hokage changed genders in front of their eyes. Or better yet, 'I wonder where jirraya is'. If Kakashi could somehow find jirraya. If Jirraya changed genders, and experianced life as a woman, Imagine how the experiance could further the quality for his books, Make out Paradise. "I wanna read them" Muttered Kakashi thinking of the next volume epected to come out. anyway First things first. The Hokage has yet to experiance the effects of the Jutsu.

"BBQ BBQ BBQ" chanted a Happy Choji. Choji looked around him as the others decided to come eat meat as well. "Hahahaha. girls are always on Diets so they don't eat a lot, leaving more for me." Shikamaru signed. "Just because everyone else besides us are female dousn't mean They are on diets" Shikamaru and Choji, the only two guys, having looked at their friends. Naruto had returned Hinata to normal. Whether s/he did it intentionly, or by accident as s/he was firing his/her jutsu off at almost everyone s/he saw, was not important. Fact is Hinata was back to normal. Next to her sat a female Sasuke. Sasuke was sulking as she didn't notice Naruto had used the jutsu on her till she was already gone. Then there was a very unhappy female Neji, wearing a pink dress. Sakura had calmed down and was flirting with sasuke. Seems the fact that they were both girls didn't matter to her. She wasn't going to let this rare chance where Ino wasn't here get wasted. Lee was in a green skin tight catsuit, she still had her crutches though. and there wasn't much difference from her male form. just slightly longer hair, slimmer body, and a larger chest. The eyebrows didn't change. Tenten was glancing at Neji the whole time. She just couldn't get used to seeing neji as a girl, Yet somehow, Neji wearing a dress seemed natural. Strange. Kiba was also there wearing Ino's dress. No one noticed the girl next to her. A quiet girl with sunglasses. The only ones who looked comfortable were Choji, who still had his gender, and was munching his food, And Lee, who despite being a girl, had challenged Choji to a eating contest. And Sakura who just had Sasuke in her mind. "When I find Naruto..." started Neji. the others nodded. there was no need to finish the sentence, They all had the same goal. Find and punish Naruto. "So then it is agreed. The group known as The Find Naruto and beat the crap out of him is formed" declared Sasuke, everyone but Hinata and Shikamaru nodded. "This is too troublesome for me. Why should I join in?" commented Shikamaru. Hinata looked down at the meat cooking as well. Not wanting to comment. she didn't want to hurt Naruto, but she also wanted her friends to return to normal as well. "Shikamaru, Your the only one who can come up with plans good enough to take Naruto down. your the only Chuunin here" Choji commented. Choji didn't have anything against Naruto either, but it sounded like fun. Finding Naruto who has caused the entire village to panic. This is going to be fun. The only question is... How shall we punish him when we find him? Shikamaru turned to the rest. "I will join you guys on one condition. we change the name of the group. that long name Sasuke came up with is too troublesome. We shall call the group 'ShadowLeaves'. Leaves who hide in the shadows, In order to catch Naruto before he realizes we're there. Because Naruto will be watching, and when he see's one of us, he will ran. And if you see Naruto, Don't attack him. It might be a Shadow Clone. We can not risk attacking a Shadow Clone and letting him know we're there." With this everyone but Choji left. Choji gulped the remaining meat down before getting up and following them.

A Masked Ninja looked at the village of Konoha from the distance, He had a Orange mask on, and a Black cloak. no patterns on his cloak, he wasn't a member of any organisations yet... At least officially he wasn't. He had a Mission to carry out, and He won't fail. After all, Tobi is a good boy.  
>-END OF CHAPTER SIX- <p>


End file.
